Nuestra gran historia
by Beautiful-Neko
Summary: Bueno este es un sasusaku...no hay mucho más que decir,sólo entren y lean...y sean piadosos,es mi primer fic.
1. Te fuiste

Ya era de noche.En las afueras de Konoha se encontraban dos jovenes...Sasuke y Sakura. 

Sakura:**Sasuke-kun te amo**-llorando como si se fuera a caer el mundo(al menos su mundo si)-**si te vas gritare**

Sasuke:**Sakura**-apareciendo detras de ella-**gracias**

Sasuke golpeo a Sakura en la espalda dejandola inconsiente y se fue.

...2 años despues...

Sakura ahora era una chica fria.No hablaba mas de lo necesario.Apenas comia y solo salia para las misiones.el brillo de sus ojos se habia perdido.

Una tarde,luego de haber terminado una mision con Kakashi,Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi:**es todo equipo,pueden irse**-y se marcho con un puff-  
Naruto:**Sakura-chan quieres ir a comer ramen??-**con su tipico entusiasmo-  
Sakura:**no**-en un tono frio-

Naruto:**bueno,entonces quieres ir a cine?-**si perder el entuciasmo-  
Sakura**:...no**

Naruto:**ahhh!!!!-**gritando-**ya basta!**  
Sakura:**que te ocurre?**  
Naruto:**que que me ocurre??,que que me ocurre??-**enfuresido-**que te ocurre a ti Sakura-chan?.Hace 2 años que estas asi.No comes,no hablas,no sales**.  
Sakura:**que quieres que** **haga?**  
Naruto:**ese es el problema...no haces nada.Hace 2 años que estas como...muerta**.

"_Muerta_"...esa era la palabra presisa para describir a Sakura desde la partida de Sasuke.

Naruto:**creo que deberias salir con alguien...quizas hasta puedas volver a enamorarte**-con algo de entusiasmo-**que tal Sai?**  
Sakura:**no**

Naruto:**y** **Kiba?**  
Sakura:**no**

Naruto:**Shino?**  
Sakura:**no**

Naruto:**Kankuro?**  
Sakura:**no**

Naruto se arto y dijo...

Naruto:**ya es suficiente!!!!.Los dos sabemos lo que esta pasando aqui,Sakura,y no es bueno para ti.No puedes seguir esperandole.**

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sakura:**no estoy esperando a nadie**-mintiendo-  
Naruto:**Sakura debes volver a sentir**-triste por su amiga-  
Sakura:**tu bien lo dijiste Naruto,yo estoy muerta y los muertos no sentimos-**fria-**ya es hora que dejes de preocupartepor alguien que esta muerta...**

Sakura se marcho dejando a Naruto muy confundido y triste.

Naruto:**Sakura...**

CONTINUARA...


	2. Me voy

Sakura se encontraba en su habitacion,llorando;Esa combersaciСn con Naruto le habia vuelto a abrir la herida en su corazСn como el dМa en que Sasuke se marcho...

Sakura:por que???,por que tuviste que irte Sasuke-kun??-llorando a mares..-

Y asМ siguio llorando hasta quedarse dormida,pero no sin antes decir...

Sakura:vuelve Sasuke-kun,te necesito-susurrando

Y se durmio.

Mientras tanto,en la guarida de Orochimaru,Sasuke se habia enterado de que Orochimaru lo estaba utilizando para quedarse con su cuerpo..

Sasuke:me usaste-gruЯendo furioso.  
Orochimaru:y que piensas hacer al respecto-provocandolo-  
Sasuke:matarte!  
Orochimaru:intentalo-burlandose-

Y asМ comenzaron a luchar hasta que Orochimaru cayo muerto.

Sasuke:ahora solo me quedas tu hermano,"y podre ir por ti,Sakura"

Y se marcho.

Al dia siguiente,en la oficina de la Hokage...

Shizune:Tsunade-sama-llamandola-  
Tsunade:quИ quieres Shizune??-algo molesta(es que estaba tomando sake como siempre y la habМa interrumpido.  
Shizune:se nos informo que Orochimaru a muerto Tsunade:estan seguros?  
Shizune:si,Tsunade-sama Tsunade:y supongo que el responsable de esto es.  
Shizune:si,es Sasuke Uchiha-adivinando su pregunta-  
Tsunade:ya veo...-pensativa-  
Shizune:va a dejarlo volver por eso?  
Tsunade:ya veremos...todavia no sabemos si quiere volver,pero si mata a Itachi tambien,ya que habrМa acabado con 2 de nuestros grandes enemigos..podria considerar su regreso Shizune:como usted diga Tsunade-sama,con su permiso me retiro Tsunade:si,retirate

Mientras tanto,en la casa de Sakura...

Kakashi:estas segura de que quieres irte?  
Sakura:si Kakashi-sensei,Konoha me trae...malos recuerdos.  
Kakashi:y ya sabes a donde vas a ir?  
Sakura:no,supongo que viajare hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde quedarme un tiempo.  
Kakashi:y no te vas a despedir de Naruto y los demАs?  
Sakura:no,serМa demaciado doloroso para todos Kakashi:mmm...entiendo Sakura:adios Kakashi-sensei Kakashi:adios Sakura

Y se marcho de Konoha

CONTINUARA... 


	3. Mientras estes aqui

Al dia siguiente cuando Naruto recibio la noticia de la partida de Sakura... 

Naruto:**no lo entiendo**-aturdido por la noticia y muy confundido-**por que se fue?  
**Kakashi:**ella necesita alejarse de los malos recuerdos por un tiempo,Naruto**-explico-**tienes que darle tiempo**

Naruto:**pero..yo crei que ella no queria olvidarlo**.  
Kakashi:**ella no quiere olvidarlo a el,Naruto,ella quiere olvidar al lugar donde paso los malos momentos con el,o sea a Konoha**.  
Naruto:**pero ni siquiera se despidio**-las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-  
Kakashi:**debio ser muy doloroso para ella hacerlo-**tratando de calmarlo**-**  
Naruto:**hmp..."Sakura"-**dolido-

En otro lugar...Sakura estaba caminando por un bosque,muy lejos de Konoha ya,en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera pasar la noche ,cuando de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos ;Inmediatamente se puso en posicion de defensa,sacando su kunai...cuando algo o mas bien dicho** ALGUIEN** salio de los arbustos;Sakura pudo reconocer su rostro...

Sakura:**Sasuke-kun???-**sorprendida-  
Sasuke:**Sakura??-**igual de sorprendido-  
Sakura:**Sasuke-kun eres tu!!!**-llorando de alegria,corriendo a sus brazos-

Sasuke estaba muy aturdido y no entendia muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo¿que hacia sakura alli? y ¿por que estaba sola?¿donde estaban Naruto y Kakashi? todas estas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza en un instante y desaparecieron aun mas rapido,¿que importaba todo eso ahora?, estaba feliz de verla,de sentirla de poder estar a su lado nuevamente;Despues de todo,**EL LA AMABA..,**si la amaba, aunque nunca lo admitio,el solo se habia ido para protegerla;El jamas se hubiera perdonado que ella saliera lastimada por Itachi o por Orochimaru...

La necesitaba , y la necesitaba mucho,todo ese tiempo sin ella desde su partida habia sido un infierno lejos de su flor de cerezo...en ese momento comenzo a corresponder al abrazo.

Sakura:**Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun**-no podia parar de decir su nombre mientras lloraba de felicidad y lo abrazaba mas fuerte,apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho-  
Sasuke:**Sakura yo...**  
Sakura:**no te vallas**-gritando de pronto interrumpiendolo-**no me dejes sola otra vez**-casi suplicando-**por favor**-

Sasuke la miro por un momento a los ojos ,su carita estaba llena de lagrimas y su exprecion le hizo compreder que si se volvia a marchar ,tanto ella como el ,no podrian soportarlo.Asi que se decidio y dijo..

Sasuke:**esta bien,no me ire mientras asi lo desees**-  
Sakura:**gracias**-aferrandose aun mas a su pecho-  
Sasuke:**Sakura,crees que puedas perdonarme despues de todo el daño que te he hecho?**

Sakura:**mientras estes aqui-**se detubo para secarse las lagrimas-**mientras estes aqui lo demas no me importa,claro que te perdono Sasuke-kun**

Sasuke estaba que no cabia de felicidad,su flor de cerezo no lo habia olvidado en todo este tiempo y lo habia perdonado y ahora la tenia a su lado...nada podria ser mejor.La miro a los ojos y dijo..

Sasuke:**te amo**-confeso muy sonrrojado-

Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba esuchando.Este era el momento con el que habia soñado toda su vida.Sasuke le estaba diciendo que la amaba...

Sakura:**yo tambien te amo Sasuke-kun**-dijo entre sollosos de felicidad, tambien sonrrojada-**siempre te he amado y siempre te amare-**ante esta respuesta Sasuke sonrio complacido**-**

Poco a poco,sus labios se fueron uniendo en un dulce y tierno beso que demostraba todo el amor que se tenian el uno al otro,todo lo que se habian necesitado todo este tiempo que habian estado separados y del que no querian separarse jamas.Pero ,despues de un largo rato, tuvieron que separarse por falta la de aire.

Sasuke:**Sakura**-agitado por la falta de oxigeno-

Sakura:**si?**-igual de agitada-  
Sasuke:**puedo hacerte una pregunta?**  
Sakura:**claro,Sasuke-kun-**respondio confundida-

Sasuke:**por que no estas en Konoha?**  
Sakura:**bueno lo que paso es que...**

CONTINUARA...


End file.
